The Rise of the Corinthos: Salvatore Sammy The Bull Gravano
by Gillen1962
Summary: Snitches get Stiches everywhere you go. People in Port Charles have big mouths. Is Sonny crazy like a fox or just crazy. Jason snitches on himself. Kristina is in serious trouble. And the Gallery Opening begins on Port Charles big week end


_The Rise of the Corinthos: Salvatore "Sammy The Bull" Gravano_

Sonny Corinthos gripped Dev's face between his hands. "I know what you did. You broke my heart."

"Sonny, you're hurting me." Dev cried gripping the older man's arms.

Sonny let go of Dev's face and stepped back. In a bathrobe and slippers, still wearing the defeat of his recent stint at Shadybrook, Sonny looked broken.

He turned sideways away from Dev and kind of sobbed. "You betrayed me Dev."

"Sonny I don't know what you are talking about."

In a flash Sonny shoved Dev up against the wall breaking the glass mirror above the coat rack he brought his knee up hard into Dev's groin. Doubling the young man over.

"You don't know what I am talking about?" Sonny roared. He grabbed the young man's ear and hauled him into the living room.

Sonny threw the boy onto the couch. "You don't know what I am talking about?"

Sonny quickly removed a gun from a secret compartment on the desk and pointed it at Dev. "Try again before I blow your brains all over the living room."

Suddenly Lilly appeared next to Sonny. She wasn't really there or was she. Sonny was no longer sure. "Sonny please, don't hurt Stone."

"Stone.?" Sonny blinked.

Dev had pushed himself to the far side of the couch. Sonny came and sat next to him "Stone?"

"Sonny, I'm Dev." The boy said.

"Lilly "Sonny yelled leaping up. "He's not Stone. He killed Milo."

"No. No I didn't"

"But you helped them!" Sonny screamed waving the gun at Dev. "Admit it! You gave them all our secrets."

Dev buried his face in his hands and cried. "I had no choice."

Sonny cocked the gun. Lilly put her hand on his arm. "Sonny don't hurt Stone."

Donal Hasanpapa sat at the bar at Charlie's Pub.

"What can I get you?" Julian Jerome the owner of the place asked him.

"It was you was it not?" Donal asked him.

"Never heard of it. Some new millennial drink?" Julian answered with a smile.

Donal grabbed Julian by the shirt and pulled him forward "It was you who told Mairjian."

"Who's Marijian?" Julian said.

"I'll kill you." Donal snapped.

From underneath the bar Julian produce a large butcher knife which he held close to Donal's shirt. "Let go of me. Sit down and shut up. I don't know any Marijian. Do not make me say it three times that gets to cliché."

Donal let go of Julian.

Julian smiled. "Now I repeat, what can I get you?"

Donal spat and walked out of the bar. At the door he bumped into Alexis.

"We need to talk." She said.

"Yes, we do" He took her by the arm "Not here though"

Kristina Davis sat on a bench looking out at the Port Charles River. She did not want to go to work, she was tired of being a bar maid. It was degrading, the type of job those girls who worked for Carly should have, not her. She was a Mafia Princess; she even had a reality show once by that name. It did not even last a season but that was because of the incompetence of her crew, not because of her. Kristina took a swig of her water and looked at the pills in her hand. What was it Nisida had said to do to get higher faster? Kristina took a notebook from her backpack and picked up a large rock from the ground. She placed the notebook on the bench and the pills on the notebook. She used the rock to grind up three of them. Then added three more and ground them all to dust. She got on her knees and placed her nose nest to the dust and breathe in.

She blinked. Wow. That felt amazing. She finished the ones she had ground. Then ground eight more and did the same.

The River looked very pretty. She sat back down on the bench and watched.

Sinclair Dunbar stepped into Luke's Club on the Haunted Star and let out a whistle "Cousin, you have done a smashing job here."

Ethan Lovett who was tying the bow tie of his Tux in the mirror of the bar answered without turning. "Give me a fast reason for me not calling my brother and having your arrested, cousin"

"Currently there are no warrants for me." Sinclair said grinning.

Annie Donnelly, in an off the shoulder light green evening gown that highlighted her red hair and matched her green eyes entered the club from the back-office door and said. "Christ, Boyo the stench in here is awful. I'm going back to the suite"

Sinclair looked and smiled. "Annie Donnelly, well don't you look fetching, come to tell me that you've changed your mind since, Boston?"

"Scurvy, that explains the fish smell. "

"I would have thought that be you Donnelly, come on back to my room and I'll check."

Annie scoffed. "Ah is there where you left your teeth? Wait never mind you're British."

Ethan normally enjoyed banter but he really disliked Sinclair. "What can we do for you cousin? We have places to go."

Sinclair looked around. "I need to talk to you about some things I know,"

"So, talk" Annie said.

Sinclair shook his head. "Not that simple luv." He looked at Ethan. "I'm a grifter you know that, but this next thing, I'm not sure about. "

Ethan Shrugged. "What is it you need?"

"I need your brother and Red here to get me a pardon for any crimes committed from the WSB."

"Yeah not happening till we know what you've done" Annie said.

Sinclair shrugged "It's on you then." He turned and started to walk out. Ethan looked at Annie and flipped up his hands.

"I'll talk to Lucky" She said.

"TTFN" Sinclair said as he left the ship.

Annie walked over the Ethan and began to fix his tie.

"So?"

Ethan shrugged. "So, when we get to the gallery opening, we'll talk to Lucky."

"If I can pry you away from Ava" Annie said laughing.

"She is intriguing. Your Boy Scout will be there though, so you won't be lonely."

"Ha, he will be with Ziva. I will just have to find more amusement when you wander off."

Ethan laughed. He took a bottle off the shelf and poured them both a drink.

"So, you turned down Sinclair?"

Annie scoffed. "I will bet you that I have turned down more men then you have turned down women?"

Ethan smiled and said "Moriah McCall in Lithuania "

"She ate people for God's sake."

"Yeah but would have been a hell of a way to go."

Mac Scorpio was killing time by adding up how much time he had spent at the bedside of people he could care less about.

At the top of that time-wasting exercise was Jerry Jacks. But here he was again standing with Valerie Spencer and waiting once again

Lucas Jones came out of Jerry's room shaking his head. He was speaking into a blue tooth and held up a finger to Mac. "You saw it Patrick. No, I do not understand it either. The tissue is forming around the bullet though, that will give him problems down the road. Constant headaches I would think. True. I am about to brief Mac. Okay I will tell him. "

Mac cracked his neck. "You sent the MRI to Patrick?"

"Yes, he says hello and sends kisses from the kids and robin by the way."

Mac could not help but smile.

Valerie asked. "So, when do we get to pull the plug on that brain dead psyho?"

Lucas snorted. "Never apparently. His brain is healing."

"Is that possible?" Mac asked.

"No." Said Lucas. "He has a long recovery in front of him. But it is a recovery."

Mac shook his head. "Well Detective let's go read Mr. Jacks. His rights."

Lucas followed Mac and Valerie into Jerry's room. It was hard to see the man between all the tubes and wires, but he was there.

Mac came over and leaned over "Jerry can you hear me?"

Weakly Jerry opened his eyes. "Ahh the little Scorpio and the distaff Spencer. I guess I am not in the big leagues anymore."

Mac shook his head and said. "Jerry I am going to have Detective Spencer read you your rights. Before I do, when we found you, you told your brother Shehu, who is that?"

"Your new crime boss. Sonny on steroids."

He is here in Port Charles?"

Jerry took a labored breath. "No. His man here is Hasanpapa."

"And who were you working for Jerry."

Jacks smiled as he drifted off. "Nice try Little Scorpio. "

Mac straighten up and looked at Valerie. "When he wakes up again read him his rights. "He turned to Lucas. "Can I cuff him?"

"Ankles" Lucas said. "Mac, he is not going anywhere."

"Yeah I appreciate the thought Lucas, but he is also supposed to be dead."

Jaspar Jax had been very respectful of the home that had once been his and in which his ex-wife Carly was now once again residing after having separated from Sonny. He had knocked on doors, waiting patiently, even left when no one answered.

That was what he had been. Today after one knock He reared back and kicked the door open.

"CARLY!" He yelled.

Carly and Jax's daughter Josslyn came in meekly behind him. "Dad calm down. Please."

Carly came down the stairs. "Jax what the hell?"

"Where is she? Get her down here NOW!"

Carly took a step back. While Jax rarely lost his temper when he did it was substantial.

"Jax, who are you looking for."

"That girl you took in, Nisida."

"Nisida? Why are you looking for her.?"

"Because she has been pushing drugs to Kristina and our daughter!"

Just outside of Charlie's Donal Hasanpapa looked at Alexis Davis. He regretted having to break up with her. He regretted even more that a few days from now he had been ordered by his boss Marijain Shehu to kill her. She was beautiful and funny, if high strung and a bit neurotic.

"Alexis" He said sadly. "I am sorry, this is one of those it's not you but me things."

To his surprise Alexis laughed. "Oh no trust me its me. Since I was about to tell you the same thing."

Donal smiled. "Ah, well then."

Alexis gave him an awkward hug and then turned to go.

Donal thought about calling her back. He thought about telling her what he had been ordered to do. He thought about all those things. But he did nothing. Instead he walked away hoping that there was a decent bar between here and his room.

Kristina was dancing in front of the bench at the waterfront. She remembered when she was a little girl, she had wanted to be a dancer. A ballet dancer. She had been the prima ballerina at her school when she was eight. The other kids had whispered it was because her father had threatened the dance instructor's family. She didn't care. She danced and they all stood and applauded.

She wasn't sure why she stopped dancing. After dancing she had wanted to ride. Sonny had brought her a horse. She learned Hunters and Jumpers. She had won several medals even. Though she was saddened when her friend Maddie, who had the better horse, had that horrible accident right before the final Spring competition. Maddie was getting better though. In just ten years she had gone from not being able to walk at all to using crutches.

Kristina had gone through hobbies like other kids had gone through socks and in each and every one of them she had been the best. But dancing she had always like dancing.

She spun around and gave a bow

"Well well baby cakes. That was very pretty" A man just slightly older than her said. She looked at him and smiled.

"You think so?"

"Yes. You like dancing?"

"Yes."

"Come on with me. I know a place you can dance for me and my friends."

Somewhere inside of her something yelled no. Don't go. But she smiled and said "Sure."

"He is not Stone" Sonny screamed at Lilly.

"Do not hurt him Sonny please do not hurt him."

Dev cowered on the couch as Sonny waved the gun around talking to people only, he could see.

"Sonny please, they made me."

"Who made you!" Sonny screamed. "Who made you betray me?"

"Sonny I have a brother he is in a Turkish prison. Prison is different there. If you have no money, you don't eat. You are not safe. Please Sonny. They made our Sister a whore."

Lilly went and stood behind the couch. "Sonny?"

Sonny sat down at the far end of the couch. "Tell me."

"My brother Ahem he is ten years older than me. He took care of my sister Kari and I after our parents die."

"Sonny his sister's name is Kari, so close to Karen, isn't it?" Said Lily

"How old is your sister? "

"Between Ahem and I, four years older than me."

Sonny nodded and waved the gun "Go on."

"Ahem took care of us. But he fell in with some bad people. He sold drugs. He got caught. They sentenced him to thirty years."

"Sonny what if you had been caught selling drugs when you were younger?" Lilly asked.

"Shut up" Sonny said.

Dev sat silently. Sonny looked at him. "Not you, her." Sonny said waving the gun.

"Who?"

Sonny shook his head. "Just go on."

"In Turkish prison the family needs to give them everything. No family then you fight for food. Some of the guards, they own whore houses. They made my sister work there to get food for Ahem. I stole to feed her and I."

Sonny nodded.

He got up and walked around the room. Lilly sat down next to Dev. "Sonny this boy didn't mean it, he was doing what you always said you do protect his family."

"And then?"

Dev shook his head. Sonny took three steps towards the couch and backhanded him across the mouth "AND THEN!"

"And then you and Dante took out Raj and I helped."

"See Sonny he has helped you." Lilly said.

Sonny sat on the coffee table in front of Dev. "Go on."

"It was like a week after you left. I was approached by a man. "

"The Albanian?" Sonny asked.

Dev shook his head. "A man who worked for him. A Guy named Hasanpapa."

Sonny leaned in and put his hand on Dev's knee. "Dev, I want you to listen very carefully to me."

"Yes?"

Sonny moved his hand behind Dev's neck, then quickly stood up pulling Dev's head down and smashing his face into the table as he did. Dev felt his nose break and the blood flow from his mouth. Sonny grabbed the back of his hair and pulled him backwards.

"STOP Making me ask you to go on. Just spit it out."

Sam McCall came down the stairs of the Penthouse Duplex her hands stretched behind her back pulling up the zipper of her evening gown. She mused that if for no other reason than performing this mundane chore she missed having Jason home.

She stopped. Her mind raced. Then she sat slowly on the couch as it dawned on her. That was the only reason she missed him.

There are moments when people reevaluate the relationships in their lives. They take stock of who and what they are. In the span of seconds Sam raced through her life with Jason. She did a mental check and then one of her heart. She still loved him. Of that she was sure.

But

But she was exhausted by him. The energy that she had felt the past few weeks, taking care of the kids, enjoying time with Maxie and other friends, working a case with Michael and Curtis, then beginning this new assignment for Ava, all of it she had done without the sturm und drang, of Jason.

Well that was unfair. Not of Jason. Jason never caused drama. He simply attracted it via Sonny, Carly and their various children. Sam and Jason entire life had been one constant interruption from his job. Racing to save Carly from this or that, bailing Kristina out of some trouble or the other, finding Joss lost in the woods, going to prison to protect Michael. There had been countless evenings like this, where she had dressed up and looked forward to a night on the town which were instead destroyed by Jason's job.

And it was not even his job. Not really, Jason was technically Sonny's enforcer. Sam had been around Sonny's business long enough to know that other men in Jason's position working for other mobsters of Sonny's level, worked maybe three or four days a year. They were called in when there were no other options left. Jason was not a capo or a consigliore. At least he was not supposed to be. But over the years Sonny had narrowed down his organization to he and Jason, with help from Max and Milo. There were no Capos, no one advising Sonny, except Jason and god help them both Carly. Jason was literally everything in Sonny's organization and the official "Cleaner of messes" for Sonny's entire extended family.

Sam could not even remember the last actual hit that Jason had done for Sonny. Alcazar? Maybe.

Sam was tired of the drama. But she did not believe that Jason was ever going to be capable of leaving it behind. He may say that he wanted things peaceful. Sam bet to herself that at some point he may even try to find that peace. But it would not last. Not as long as Carly and Sonny existed.

The Facebook portal beeped, and Sam turned on the camera. It was Jason.

"Hi" He said.

"Hi."

He took a breath. "I need to tell you something."

Jason knew that other people who cheated on their girlfriends and wives covered it up. They refused to tell their partner and did everything they could not to get caught. He knew this because he had helped both Sonny and Carly cover up affairs over the years.

Jason could not do that. He could not lie to Sam that way. He had spent some time thinking about his relationship with Sam, and about the life he was living now, He loved Sam, as much as he was capable of it. But life with her was complex. He knew some of that was his fault. Sonny and Carly complicated life beyond what he honestly felt was fair to her.

But she complicated life as well.

She had a need for adventure and danger that put her in trouble. Twice it had almost gotten her raped. First with Franco and then with Shiloh. Both times she had, had to apologize to him.

Some recess in Jason's mind knew that Sam was not supposed to apologize for that. Knew that he should not have left her when she was pregnant with Danny and he thought the baby may be Franco's, he knew this. But he could never with her bring it to the forefront.

Her family was complicated as well, one sister whose Father was Sonny, one sister whose father was Sonny's hated half brother Ric. Her father was Julian Jerome a one-time mob boss himself who often was at odds with Jason and Sonny, her brother Lucas was also Carly's brother and her brother Leo was also Sonny son Dante's brother. Her Aunt, Ava was the mother of Sonny's youngest child Avery.

It was all too complicated, and some part of Jason needed to move away from complications. Here in the Bronx he had no such complications. He did not yet know what he was going to do about Shehu, but he did know that would be the last thing he would do for Sonny. It was time to Simplify and he would never simplify with Sam.

"I love you, you know, that right?" Jason said.

"Yes."

"And Danny."

"Yes."

Sam knew what was coming next. She neither dreaded it nor welcomed it. It was just what it was. She just wished he would speed it up.

"I met someone here."

Sam nodded.

"I. I do not think I am coming back to Port Charles."

Sam sat back on the couch. She waited to cry. She waited to beg him to stay. She waited to tell him about their life together. To remind him of how much they loved each other, Instead she asked the one question that had always defined their relationship. "What about Sonny?"

Ethan and Annie who were used to being perpetually late were surprised to be among the first to arrive outside the Barrett Cannery for the opening of the Logan Hayes Veterans Center and Gallery.

Ethan spotted Dr. Randolph getting out of cab and walked over. "Hey Doc" He said.

She smiled. "Hi Ethan, have you seen Elizabeth and Franco, they were picking up Lucky and Soumia and I was supposed to meet them all here, I thought I was running late."

"Nah, we're suppose to meet them here too" Annie said. She stuck her hand out "Annie Donnelly"

"Terry Randolph" The doctor said. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here, Toons."

Ethan took a sidestep. "Toons?"

"Terry toons? Heckle and Jeckle. God you people are all just culturally illiterate aren't you."

Another cab pulled up and Steven Lars Webber got out. He spotted Ethan and walked over. "Are you meeting my siblings here too?"

"And my own" Ethan said as unimpressed with the man now as he had been years ago.

"Steven is that you?" Terry said. "I heard you were back at the hospital, I haven't had the chance to stop by and say hello"

Steven took a step back "Do I know you?"

"It's Terry Randolph"

Steven Laughed. "Damn I heard you had become a chump"

Terry's face turned red.

"A what?" Said Annie

Ethan moved to stand next to Terry. "Are you drunk already Webber?"

"Nah I am stone cold sober. She's a he. So, did you get it…you …know snipped."

Ethan reared back and knocked Steve out.

At that moment the car carrying Lucky, Soumia, Franco and Elizabeth pulled up. Elizabeth raced over to Steve. Lucky grabbed his brother before Ethan could begin kicking the fallen Steve.

"Well, good we are getting the standard Port Charles Party fight out of the way right at the beginning of the evening." Franco said.

Kristina and her new friend who said his name was T-Dawg had wandered to Sonyea. "You partying girl?" The Man asked.

"All the time my Dawg." Kristina said laughing.

The man led her to a window edge, he took out a small mirror and lined it with some coke. "Here you go baby"

Kristina leaned her head in and snorted.

"Yesss" She said.

The man handed her a bottle of water and a pill. "Here this is a molly."

"Molly is my sister that bitch" Kristina said.

"Yeah baby she's a hot bitch"

He led her into an apartment building and up the stairs. They entered an apartment where four other guys where playing a video game.

"Hey dudes meet my new friend Kristina."

"Krissy" She said. "Hi guys I'm Krissy, my Daddy is Sonny Corinthos."

"Really" T-Dawg said. "He your sugar daddy baby?"

"Yeah he so sweet" Kristina said.

One of the other guys said. "You dance with your clothes off like that girl in the paper?"

Krissy began to dance around the room.

Carly could not believe what Josslyn had told her. "My God. Joss I had no idea."

"I know Mom. I should have said something right away."

Carly hugged the girl. "Well I am glad that you told your Father and I now."

"Where is she?" Jax asked.

"At the brownstone in Sonyea. Jax let me speak with her."

Jax stroked his daughter's hair as she hugged her mother. "I'll go with you."

"No" Carly said. "This is my mess and I need to learn to clean up my own messes. Jax, I knew she was bad; I didn't know she was this bad but…."

Jax grinned. "But you think you can still save her?"

"She's not a bad person Dad, she's not. "Josslyn said. "Please just let Mom talk to her."

"You have some place to be, anyway don't you?" Carly asked him.

Jax shook his head. "I am supposed to be at the opening of the Veterans Center, aren't you going?"

Carly shook her head. "I'm taking a break from those things, but I know the center is important to Serena and Serena is important to Drew, who is your partner."

Jax looked at Joss "And what about?"

"I'm fine Dad. I won't go anywhere I swear. I promise."

Jax wanted to believe her. Carly could see how hard this was on him. "Tell you what Joss I have it on very good authority that Cameron is babysitting for Jake and Aidan, you know that means that Aidan is making cupcakes and Jake is ordering pizza and Cam is going to let them sit up and play video games till they all pass out. What If I dropped you off at the Baldwin's"?

"Do you think Elizabeth would mind?" The teary-eyed girl said.

"I will tell her when I see her at the Gallery" Jax said. "Go on upstairs and wash up."

Joss hugged Carly and then hugged Jax.

Carly began to say something put Jax put up his hand. "Fix this Carly before some one gets hurt. Alexis will be at this event. I am going to fill her in."

"Should I call Sonny?" Carly asked.

"Do you think he is well enough?"

Carly remember her conversation with Sonny from the day before. "No. Let Alexis handle it."

Steven Webber got up slowly. Elizabeth shook her head. "Steven, just go home"

"Ah come on Liz, I was just kidding."

Soumia and Annie were both holding Terry who was shaking.

"Kidding? I flipped you on your ass once Anger-Boy. I can do it again."

Lucky holding Ethan by the arm said. "It's taken."

"Anger-Boy?" Annie said.

"Yep. Copyright guy named Taggert used it for Jason."

Annie shook her head. "I'd like to meet him."

"You people just think everything in life is a joke, don't you?" Steven snapped.

"Steven please" Elizabeth pleaded. He pushed her arms away and Franco quickly stepped between them. "Okay down tiger."

Annie mouthed the word 'tiger' then shook her head no.

"This is who you choose over your brother Elizabeth? A killer, a junkie, a con artist, a slut, a terrorist and a trannie."

Elizabeth hugged Franco. "Any day of the week. Go home Steven. And stay there until you get some help."

"You'll sing a different tune when I have Grandfather's Job."

Elizabeth shook off Franco's hug and got right in her brother's face. "You will disgrace my grandfather by sitting in his chair over my dead body. You will never be the Chief of Staff at General Hospital and If I have my way, you will never work there again. Now go."

Elizabeth walked over and hugged Terry. "Come on Sister."

She looked at Annie and Soumia. "Sisters"

The Four women walked off together.

Franco, Ethan and Lucky watched Steven walk off into the night. Then turned to follow the ladies. Franco was counting on his fingers. "Who's the junkie?"

"Me" said Lucky

"Really?"

"Long time ago, ugly story, me, drugs, Maxie, Jason and Liz,"

"Maxie?"

"Yeah" Lucky said as he held the door of the gallery open.

"You and her" Franco asked.

Lucky laughed "Yes."

"Me too" Said Franco

"Damn this town is too small" Ethan said.

Jason was surprised by Sam's question "I do not know. I will help with this and then I am done."

Sam laughed. "Oh, Jason we have all heard that song before,"

Jason looked sadder than Sam had ever seen him. "I'm sorry Jason but really no one left believes that when you say it. "

"I mean it."

"Well Good Luck. When the dust settles, we can tell Danny and work out some reasonable visitation."

Before Jason could say Thank you or Goodbye. Sam disconnected.

She picked up her purse and coat and went to the party.

Sonny reached in his back pocket and tossed Dev a handkerchief. The boy held it to his nose.

"Sonny stop hurting Stone." Lilly begged.

"So?"

"So, this guy Hassanpapas had heard from Raj's men that I had helped you. He offered to help my brother have all the money he needed, promised to get my sister off the streets. And he did. My brother was moved to better prison, my sister has her own apartment and is in university. He kept his word."

"And you kept yours by telling him everything about my family. You snitch,"

"Sonny I am sorry"

Sonny waved the gun. "Who is Hasanpapa's boss?"

"His name is Marijian Shehu he works out of the Bronx,

Sonny Smiled at Dev and Fired the gun.

Krissy was dancing with each of the boys in turn, she was in her underwear. One boy kissed her, and she pulled away. Another tugged at her panties.

"No" Her brain screamed. But her mouth did not make a sound as she blacked out.

"Sonny" Lilly Screamed.

The bullet slammed into the couch next to Dev. The boy felt his bladder release.

"I won't hurt another girl" Sonny said. "As long as your sister lives, you live, so pray she lives longer than I do."

"Yessir."

"They had you join the PCPD to spy?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now you spy on both for me."

Sonny walked over put his arm around Dev's neck. "Go upstairs, wash up. Bring some rags to clean my couch."

"Okay."

Dev was three steps up the stairs when Sonny fired the gun again. The Boy screamed. "Sonny Please"

Sonny laughed. "Sorry it was an accident."

Dev raced up the stairs in terror as Sonny roared with laughter and watched Deke fix himself a drink.


End file.
